


Escape

by A_StreetDemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_StreetDemon/pseuds/A_StreetDemon
Summary: A ninguno le importaba, nada saldría de la habitación, nadie tendría que saberlo.Era oculto.Era hermoso.Era su escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya -w-  
> Yo sé que ya se cansaron de verme por aquí, pero se joden, porque soy joven y tengo el cerebro lo suficientemente fresco como para tener ocho fanfics activos a la semana contando con éste -ay ajá- -por eso luego no actualizo :v- -alguien máteme antes de seguir subiendo mis mamadas, plox :'v-  
> Pueh vengo a dejarles éste Pliroy relleno con mis headcanons de J.J y Yurio que hice con mucho amol <3 ¿Aún quedan fans del Pliroy? ¿Alguien como yo que ame obsesivamente a Jean? ¿Nein? Ok :'v -c va-  
> El título salió de la canción homónima, de Vocaloid; VanaN’Ice; Gakupo, Len y mi hermoso husbando Kaito para ser exactos :v les dejo el zelda subtitulada al español, la letra tiene bastante que ver con la historia: https://youtube.com/watch?v=GcxmHSvqaYY  
> Por cierto... ¿Alguien siquiera lee las notas del autor? ¿O se las pasan por el arco del triunfo?  
> Pos eso, au revoir :'v

No supo cuándo ni cómo pasó, él odiaba las mentiras y los engaños, pero ahí estaba, fingiendo que su completa atención reposaba en Isabella aunque hacía ya un rato que no era así. Asintió afirmativo a algo que la de cabello azabache le preguntó, pese a no haber estado escuchando en absoluto, ganándose un tierno puchero más una mirada maternal por parte de Yang.

— Otra vez estás en las nubes, Jean. ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?— preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente.  
Y la culpa le invadió de nuevo, se sentía sucio, falso—. Sí, pero traigo la cabeza en otras cosas, lo lamento— depositó un beso en su frente, siendo más un intento desesperado por acallar la palabra "mentiroso" insesante en su cabeza que una muestra sincera de afecto.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, apretando la bolsa de viaje entre sus delicadas manos—. Te-tengo que irme; sabes que odio dejarte solo, pero te prometo que volveré apenas mi padre se recupere

El chico le sonrió ampliamente—. Lo único que mi linda novia debe tener en cuenta es la salud de mi suegro, ¿Sí? 

Isabella le abrazó, colgándose a su cuello—. Por favor, recuerda tomarte las medicinas a la hora que corresponde y no faltes a tus terapias, ¿Me lo prometes?— preguntó en un susurro suplicante.

Incapaz de corresponderle el gesto se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuese una niña pequeña—. No te preocupes, antes de regresar a Canadá mi madre colocó alarmas en mi celular con el horario que me puso el psicólogo. Tu vete tranquila

Ella iba a pedirle el teléfono para estar segura, más los altavoces del aeropuerto resonaron avisando la partida de su próximo vuelo. Dio un rápido beso a su distraído novio y corrió con sus dos bolsos hasta la cinta, donde los colocó.

— ¡Te llamaré cuando llegue!— se despidió antes de volver a correr hasta la fila para entrar al avión.

La sonrisa en cara de J.J desapareció apenas la perdió de vista. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios, reflejando la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Era un cobarde mentiroso, sí, pero no tenía el poco corazón de terminar su relación con la única persona que se había dado el tiempo de conocer no al egocéntrico J.J, sino a Jean, el infantil, cursi y necesitado de cariño chico que apenas estaba siendo consciente de sus responsabilidades. Isabella lo fue todo en su debido momento, más ahora otro le había capturado, alguien que ni siquiera él esperaba.

Y es que Yuri Plisetsky no era precisamente el mejor ser humano presente. Parecía estar de pésimo humor todo el tiempo, no le importaba nada fuera de pequeñísimas cosas y su brutalidad para todo completaba el plus de lo que la mayoría de las personas no buscaban. Sin embargo, por alguna cósmica razón que aún no lograba ser capaz de comprender, ese desastroso plus le llamaba bastante la atención.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, recordándose por milésima vez que había ciertos inconvenientes: Ambos eran hombres, y aunque él no tenga ningún tipo de estereotipo, nadie le aseguraba que gracias a la homofobia en Rusia, Plisetsky no lo tuviera. La segunda cosa que le preocupaba era la edad; quizá para muchos fuesen únicamente cuatro años, no obstante tenían que tomarse en cuenta los quince contra los diecinueve, Yuri era prácticamente un niño. Y por último, aunque no por ello menos importante, estaban sus padres y Yang. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Estaba casi seguro del apoyo por parte de la familia, más no sabía en verdad qué esperar de Isabella. Era cierto que no la amaba, pero eso no quería decir que no le tuviese una gran cantidad de afecto.

Decidió que ya era suficiente tortura mental para un día, así, yéndose por donde había llegado. Al percatarse del par de chicas que le señalaban a las afueras del aeropuerto se arrepintió por haber ignorado la proposición de Becka a prestarle su motocicleta en lo que le reparaban la propia. Pese a no sentirse del todo bien volteó la mirada y les sonrió, sin contar que las dos chicas gritarían tanto de la emoción que literalmente, llamaron a más como si de un código se tratara, y en menos de lo que creía se encontraba siendo perseguido por un grupo de fans que ya le habían despojado de su sudadera y buscaban más cosas para llevarse con ellas.

Intentando dispersarlas entró a un centro comercial, chocó con alguien bruscamente, atinando solo a gritarle un “lo siento” sin siquiera voltear para ayudarle. Logrando su cometido cuando el silencio se hizo presente al salir por el estacionamiento. Se recargó en uno de los coches, sosteniéndose el pecho con fuerza, había sido una carrera larga, lo bueno de ser patinador era la condición física “de espartano”, como decía Otabek, y bueno, tomando en cuenta los loops, axels y lutz cuádruples tenía razón.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos para revisar que no le faltara nada, pero para su mala suerte el frasco con las tabletas de Metilfenidato* y la receta para comprarlas no estaban. Era lo único que faltaba, el anillo que le había dado Isabella en una absurda promesa de conexión, su celular, los auriculares negros más enredados que nada, la billetera; todo menos eso, todo menos lo más importante. Se abofeteó mentalmente, si alguien se enteraba de su condición bien podría darse por muerto para no volver a tener que ver la luz del sol producto de la vergüenza. Y es que pese a lo que tanto Isabella como su familia decían, él nunca iba a acostumbrarse o aceptarlo públicamente.

 

¡Maldito J.J hijo de puta!" pensó Plisetsky al verle alejarse; él iba saliendo de la tienda de ropa con un par de nuevas adquisiciones y de repente fue empujado y algo duro le golpeó en el rostro. Cuando reaccionó pudo escuchar la molesta voz de Leroy gritando disculpas antes de perderse al fondo del enorme pasillo siendo seguido por un grupo de féminas que variaban de edad considerablemente. Se levantó, ahora que el desgraciado entrenaba con Ivanev -reemplazo del ya viejo Yakov- en Rusia tenía la desgracia de verle la cara todos los días, pero se las pagaría apenas se encontraran. 

Al dar un paso pateó algo que hizo un sonido parecido al de una maraca rodando. Recogió el artefacto; era una pequeña bolsa transparente que contenía un frasco de medicina y lo que parecía ser una receta. Volteó en todas las direcciones, esperando un par de minutos a que alguien apareciera por cualquier esquina reclamando el medicamento. Como su paciencia era poca deshizo el nudo de la bolsa y sacó primero el frasco. “Metilfenidato” rezaba la etiqueta. Al sentirse estúpido por desconocer de qué se trataba prefirió volver a meterlo y sacar la receta. Casi no cupo en su sorpresa al reconocer un afamado hospital psiquiátrico, más la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo cuando en donde iba el nombre del paciente pudo leer “Jean-Jaques Leroy”.


	2. El tiro por la culata

Guardó rápidamente lo encontrado en su mochila, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar la receta. Sin caber en su asombro agradeció a la mujer que se le había acercado a preguntar qué ocurría tras ver su rostro blanco aún más pálido de lo normal; se apartó rápidamente, dejando a la chica hablando sola.

Apresuró el paso, no supo identificar en la letra del médico otra cosa más que el nombre del patinador canadiense y el de la medicina del frasco. Necesitaba asimilar un poco las cosas, puesto que Jean no se veía como un loco que necesitara de asesoría mental… ¿o sí?

“Welcome to the madness” le sacó un buen susto, se detuvo a media calle, estorbando sin vergüenza alguna y tomó su celular, sin observar quién era respondió la llamada.

— ¿Yuri?— escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Becka!— respondió aliviado.

El kazajo dudó un poco antes de proseguir—, Viktor dice que quiere ir al restaurante de comida mexicana al final de la cuadra donde viven, Yuuri no está de acuerdo por lo de la última vez, pero Viktor insiste—, Yuri rodó los ojos al escuchar los quejidos infantiles de su entrenador gritando que tenía hambre y los intentos vanos de Katsuki para decirle que se comportara un poco. Se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar, hacía un mes habían ido los cuatro al mismo lugar, Nikiforov se atascó de tequila y terminó casi desnudo sobre una de las mesas, bajo las atentas y divertidas miradas del personal que incluso le animaba a hacer más estupideces. Tuvieron suerte de que ya era casi media noche y no había prácticamente nadie en el sitio.

Plisetsky soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Si lo mantenemos alejado del alcohol puede que tengamos la oportunidad de comer a gusto

Un silencio se hizo presente, Otabek tartamudeó un par de veces, sin saber cómo decir las cosas—. Mira Yuri… precisamente es por eso que quiere ir, Giacometti le dijo que probó una combinación nueva y que le había gustado mucho

Yuri no pudo evitar darse el face-palm más grande de toda su vida—. Pidan sushi, llego en media hora. Iba a colgar cuando la voz del japonés le gritó a Otabek “¡Se ha escapado!”—. Olvida eso, alcáncenlo antes de que nos deje en ridículo otra vez, allá los veo—, colgó.

Paró un taxi y abordó; no tendría tiempo de ir a dejar sus compras al departamento del anciano, pero no pensaba dejar solo a Becka y al cerdo, siendo que el primero no podía decir que tenía autoridad sobre la leyenda viviente del patinaje, estando por otro lado el inútil de Katsuki que era incapaz de negarle algo a su pareja pese a que Viktor le obedecía sin chistar. 

Dio la dirección al restaurante e ignorando al conductor se colocó los auriculares, perdiéndose en el paisaje de la ventana. Permaneciendo tranquilo hasta que en un semáforo en rojo pudo distinguir a J.J sentado en una de las bancas del parque a su derecha, hablando animado con un chico moreno de grandes lentes con una mica estrellada que lucía algo descuidado. Un hombre sin hogar a toda regla. El sujeto reía, traía entre manos una bolsa con el logo de lo que Yuri reconoció como una panadería, más otro par de un minisúper descansando entre sus pies. Tras revisar su reloj de muñeca Jean se levantó, lucía algo apenado. Extendió un par de billetes al castaño, quien revisó entre sus cosas hasta dar con lo que desde lejos parecía un collar y se lo entregó a cambio, J.J se colocó el colgante y despidiéndose con la mano fue hacia la parada de los taxis, que estaba en su dirección. Para su suerte el semáforo cambió a verde y se alejaron.

Plisetsky volteó para ver al canadiense entrando a uno de los vehículos de transporte, que arrancó en dirección contraria a la suya.

Cuando arribó al restaurante pudo notar al trío de patinadores en una mesa pegada al mostrador, Viktor hablaba con una muchacha de piel canela que anotaba en una pequeña libreta varias cosas, Yuuri parecía disculparse con ella cada ciertas palabras y Otabek les observaba entre avergonzado y divertido. Entró con las seis bolsas de compras repartidas en ambas manos. Al cerrarse, la puerta de cristal volvió a sonar la campana que anunciaba la entrada de los clientes. Todos los presentes voltearon a verle, siendo, para su vergüenza, Viktor el primero en hablarle.

— ¡Yuri!— le gritó Nikiforov agitando la mano—, ¡Por aquí!

El rubio entornó los ojos mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Sin decir nada se acercó sigiloso hacia a ellos, en un vano intento por pasar desapercibido pese a todas las miradas que, reconociéndoles, se paseaban curiosas de un patinador a otro. Decidió entonces tomar asiento en la mesa circular, entre Otabek y Yuuri, lo más alejado posible de su infantil compatriota ruso. El kazajo le habló, llamándole por el apodo que había recibido en Japón, provocando que Viktor dejara de hablar y colocara toda su atención en la conversación de sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?— preguntó Becka—, Tal parece que viste un muerto

Yuri, algo cohibido por los tres pares de ojos que le veían consternados se encontró desviando la mirada hacia el suelo en una actitud sumisa nada propia de él.

— No pasó nada, crucé a destiempo la calle y un coche me dio un buen susto—, respondió intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Viktor le miró represivo, como un padre extremadamente preocupado, le dio un sermón del que no pudo escapar sobre la importancia de respetar los semáforos, Yuuri le siguió y Otabek se limitó a observarle con desconfianza.

Pasada aproximadamente una hora y media, justo a las seis de la tarde, Viktor yacía medio ebrio medio sobrio sobre la silla, intentando con palabras tropezadas convencer al japonés de que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pedir otra copa, éste le ignoraba olímpicamente mientras metía otra cucharada de comida a su boca. El par de amigos se mantenían iguales a Yuuri, provocando una mueca infantil en Viktor, quien se cruzó de brazos y de mala gana continuó con los esquites que había pedido hacía poco. Otabek, finalizando su postre a la par de Plisetsky se levantó de la mesa, dejando en la silla que antes ocupaba, su mochila—. Iré afuera, necesito hacer una llamada, provecho— avisó, Katsuki asintió, aún masticando.

Yuri, de reojo, observó a través de las ventanas y puerta de vidrio como su mejor amigo sacaba su celular y tras teclear un par de veces lo colocaba a la altura de su oreja. Pasó unos minutos con su típica expresión estoica hablando de vez en cuando, antes de sacudir los hombros en una ligera risa. El adolescente se levantó de igual modo, sacó de su mochila la bolsa encontrada y metiéndosela a la cangurera de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta dijo al par de hombres que regresaba en breve.

Cuando salió se colocó a un lado del kazajo, el joven le miró, más permaneció atento a la conversación—. Jean, no creo que debas hacer eso, sabes que nunca se te ha dado bien... osea, sí, pero es diferente... entiendo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, nos vemos mañana— y colgó

Yuri no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, temía que Becka pensara mal de él o se enfadara, pues era bien sabido por todos que el patinador detestaba con creces a aquellas personas entrometidas y criticonas. Tomó aire, las cosas le resultaban mil veces más difíciles que en su cabeza—. Tu eres muy amigo de JJ, ¿verdad?— preguntó de improvisto, con la mirada perdida en el tumulto de personas que pasaban por la calle.

El kazajo le miró extrañado, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Somos bastante cercanos, sí

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo— ¿Qué hay de esto?— dijo sacando la bolsita de su propio bolsillo y extendiéndosela.

Otabek sacó la hoja del plástico, desdoblándola para comenzar a leer; no necesitó ver más de dos segundos para saber de inmediato de qué se trataba. Lo colocó todo como estaba, más no lo devolvió al ruso— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?— preguntó algo inseguro, no quería dudar de Yuri, pero sabiendo que él y Jacques no se llevaban para nada, bien pudo intentar hacerle una broma o algo y había terminado de frente con el secreto mejor guardado del popular canadiense.

El menor volteó bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a Becka— El imbécil iba por ahí y se le cayó, supongo. Me di cuenta que era de él cuando leí la receta— admitió a medias, pues no tenía ganas de contar todo lo sucedido, además, si daba exceso de detalles le tacharían como un mentiroso—. Solo estoy curioso por saber de qué se trata, Becka

— Bu-bueno, no sé si deba... es decir, estoy seguro que no se molestaría conmigo, pero tal vez comience a evitarte cuando se entere que ya lo sabes

Yuri palideció un tanto—. ¿Está muy enfermo o algo así?— preguntó intentando ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

— No es grave— le tranquilizó el kazajo—, tiene trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad, es por eso que todos los miércoles sale temprano de la práctica o a veces ni siquiera asiste, ese es su día de consulta—, al ver la cara desconcertada de su amigo prosiguió a explicarle un poco: —Es un trastorno que afecta su comportamiento, es por eso que a ojos de los demás llega a ser algo "insoportable"

Plisetsky no pudo evitar sentir culpa, no supo identificar el motivo, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. Agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a ver a su amigo a la cara—. ¿Podrías entregársela?— preguntó con timidez.

— No puedo, Yu; mañana temprano sale mi vuelo a Kazajistán, debo ir a arreglar un par de cosas con mi entrenador, lo siento

Plisetsky tragó grueso, no quería ver a JJ a la cara, motivos no tenía, pero la idea de que el molesto chico dejara de prestarle atención le sentaba cualquier enojo anterior que el mismo le hubiese causado—. Lo había olvidado...— Se limpió el sudor de la palma en el pantalón y extendió la mano— Dámela, se la daré mañana en la práctica

Otabek le observó un momento—. Recuerdo que le he visto tomarlas a eso de las siete... ¿Por qué no vas a la pista donde entrenan? Él siempre regresa a practicar cuando ya es muy tarde y no hay nadie— dijo extendiéndole la bolsita.  
Yuri la tomó de mala gana— Está bien...  
El kazajo le sonrió abiertamente—. No es tan malo como parece, pero de igual modo te debo una  
Yuri entró de nueva cuenta al restautante y avisó al japonés que tenía algo que hacer. Yuuri pagó la cuenta con la tarjeta de Viktor pese a las quejas de Yuri por sentir despreciado su dinero y las negaciones entre la vergüenza de Otabek. Tras decir que él pagaba, Viktor se pegó a su prometido, colgado a su cuello y a duras penas dejándole caminar. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron; Plisetsky paró dos taxis, en el primero entraron Nikiforov y Katsuki, quien le dijo al menor que él se llevaría todo que compró para que fuese libre a donde tenía que ir. Tras decirle que se veían en casa más tarde se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—Bien— ambos chocaron puños— Nos vemos en un mes, Beka 

—Te avisaré cuando llegue, así podremos conversar en mis ratos libres— anunció poniéndose el casco de su motocicleta y subiendo a la misma.

Cuando perdió de vista ambos vehículos subió al transporte que había solicitado. Dio la dirección e igual a la vez anterior se colocó los audífonos; Marilyn Manson le acompañó los veinte minutos de trayectoria, mientras perdía la vista en el paisaje que, llegados a éste punto, ya era únicamente iluminado por las luces de las tiendas y las farolas de la calle. Cuando la mujer que conducía le hizo espabilar avusándole que habían llegado se puso pálido. Pagó con las manos temblorosas y encaminó. Saludó cortés al velador, quien exteañado respondió al gesto, permitiéndole pasar de la reja.

Desconfiado al ver las luces del establecimiento apagadas decidió adentrarse. No era que no le creyese a Becka, pero el sitio a esas horas de la moche se veía tan tétrico y abandonado que ganas de irse no le faltaron. Cruzó varios pasillos, rogando internamente que no hubiese nadie en la pista, no obstante tenues luces al fondo le indicaron lo contrario.

Y Yuri le vio desde las gradas; tal y como Otabek le había dicho, tras acabar el entrenamiento Jean había esperado únicamente un par de horas antes de regresar a la pista, cuando ya todo mundo se había marchado. El canadiense traía puestos los auriculares y con los ojos cerrados lucía por completo en su mundo, moviéndose elegante al son de una balada que sólo él era capaz de escuchar. Su secuencia de pasos era lenta y tranquila, cuidadosa añadiendo una descripción más; pero no por eso dejaba de lado la fuerza con la que era interpretada. El modo en que manejaba sus pies daba a entender el origen celta de la melodía, Plisetsky pudo saberlo casi de inmediato. ¿Era ese su siguiente programa libre? no le había visto dar ningún salto y a como iban las cosas parecía no existir uno más adelante. Le admiró en silencio por unos momentos hasta perderse entre los movimientos ajenos y el relajante sonido del hielo siendo raspado por los patines.

— ¿Yuri?— la voz de Jean le sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿cuándo demonios había terminado? ¿y por qué él no se percató de ello?—. ¿Vas a usar la pista? disculpa, ya me iba

— No, no— se apresuró a negar— S-solo vengo a entregarte ésto— dijo alcanzando la bolsa de plástico al muchacho, quien desde que le vio se hubo acercado.

Se arrepintió de haber ido cuando la expresión de descolocada impresión y temor en el rostro de Jean le caló profundo, provocándole una sensación de incomodidad en el pecho. El joven tomó la bolsa entre sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos ahora brillaban aterrados y él no se molestaba en ocultar su miedo—. Gra... gracias— susurró, aún sin caber en su sorpresa—. Yo... debo irme

Le vio alejarse sin decir ninguno nada e inmediatamente la sensanción de saberse estúpido se acrecentó, burlándose de él dentro de su cabeza con una vocesilla traviesa cuyo tono sabelotodo comenzaba a molestarle. Había juzgado al canadiense por la primera impresión dada y ahora, al darse cuenta de cómo era realmente una pequeña parte de él se percató de que, para su vergüenza, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Pero se había visto a sí mismo haciendo un pequeño e incómodo descubrimiento: Quería conocerlo a fondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP!
> 
> I know, I late a lot, but I have an excuse :v 
> 
> Shabelardas, estoy de luto, mi PC se fue alv con todo lo que ya tenía escrito. Todo, TODO lo estoy haciendo desde mi viejo celular y es una tortura -pinshi Alcatel con android 2.3.4 >:'v- 
> 
> Actualizo el próximo miércoles. 
> 
> Pos eso
> 
> Au revoir ♥


End file.
